


All for You

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lingerie, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shy S/O, Smut, Spanish Lover Dracule Mihawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Mihawk's s/o has a little surprise for him for their anniversary. When she proves to be a little shy about it, Mihawk makes sure to show her just how much he loves the gift.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Female Character, Dracule Mihawk/Female S/O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! Sorry if the Spanish is a lil weird, I'm just a sucker for Spanish Mihawk content.........
> 
> Specified female character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

Maybe this was a bad idea…

Mihawk’s lover thought to herself as she sat awkwardly along his chair. The warmth of the fireplace and the hint of wine on her lips wasn’t near enough to calm her racing thoughts as she awaited her lover’s return. Hours passed and she knew he’d be home any minute. The longer she waited in that cursed outfit, the more her anxiety told her that he would hate it and she was only making a fool of herself.

Today was their anniversary and she only wanted to surprise him with a intimate night by the fireplace. Intimacy with Mihawk was something she craved but was still utterly shy about, even after all this time. She was hoping the lingerie would elicit some confidence, but she only pulled and prodded at the tightness of the clothes, not quite used to wearing something so forming and revealing. It was truly embarrassing.

She kept reminding herself that this was the outfit Mihawk had pointed out last week when they were visiting an island. They had passed by a lingerie store and she caught him staring, making a comment about it. Mihawk replied casually, stating how he thought she would look “ravishing” in that outfit before continuing on down the street. Little did he know, this gave her an incentive to buy the outfit. She was super embarrassed during the whole transaction, and on top of that it was pretty expensive, so there was no way she was going to waste it now.

A distant echoing of a castle door shutting brought her back to her senses, and she was instantly set into panic mode. She could hear his footsteps approaching and she reached for the closest thing nearby to cover herself up, too flustered to be seen in anything but his spare coat that covered her head to toe. The door creaked open and Mihawk strode in, making a double take once noticing his lover sitting in his chair.

“Mi amor, what are you doing in here?”

“Oh you know, just sitting by the fire. It’s awfully chilly today.” She muttered, clinging the coat tighter to her body and faking a chill to emphasize her false statement.

“It’s the middle of summer.” He chuckled dryly, waltzing over to her. He reached out to her, handing her a bouquet of roses that he was hiding behind his back, “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Aww, darling…” She smiled, a small tear brimming her eye, “Thank you. Happy anniversary.”

She made no effort to move from under the coat to retrieve the flowers, so he sat them down on the table beside them. His head cocked to the side as he was picking up on his lover’s strange notions.

“Are you feeling unwell? Do you need a doctor?” His brows furrowed in sincerity, a hand reaching out to feel her forehead. Before his hand could make contact, she quickly retreated away from his touch, smiling awkwardly and burying her flustered face further into the coat.

“I’m fine, really…” She mumbled against the fabric, clearly unconvincingly as Mihawk was visibly not buying it. A small portion of the coat failed to cover her shoulder and a bright red strap instantly caught his eyes.

“What’s this?” Another hand reached for her and she squeaked as his fingers grasped curiously at her bra strap.

“N-nothing! Let’s just eat dinner and go to bed, please. I’ll go change real quick and…” She attempted to stand up, but Mihawk’s figure blocked her escape.

“Sit.” He demanded sternly.

With wide eyes, she complied instantly, as if under a spell. Adrenaline began to fuel her body as her legs quaked in the chair and she felt a warmth building in her lower body. She had been caught, but why did it feel so good?

“Now, are you going to remove this silly coat or shall I take it off for you?” His golden eyes were dark pools of lust now as he studied her, awaiting any kind of reaction. He knew better however, as he was well aware that his lover was shy in nature. He never minded this of course as he quite enjoyed dominating her, “Very well then.”

In one swift motion, the coat was removed and discarded elsewhere. She squealed and attempted to shield her body from his hungry eyes, but it was no use as he soaked in every visible inch of her body that was hugged in the most delicious ways by the intricate red lace. He eyed her like prey and decided that dinner could wait, he was starving for something else.

Her eyes averted as she tried to look anywhere except at her lover who was studying her figure in agonizing silence. Did he like it? Was he impressed? She could never tell with him as he was always so unreadable what with that damned permanent scowl on his face. He reached out to gently remove the hands that struggled to cover her body and she hesitantly allowed. Her cheeks flushed brighter than the lingerie and he was completely awestruck at the sight.

“You’re absolutely divine.” Mihawk muttered as he trailed along the curvatures of her body. His hands toyed with the fabric as he caressed her, leaving no inch of her untouched. She couldn’t help but lean into his embrace and steadied her breathing with every reassuring touch. He cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her pert nipples, causing a noticeable twitch in his pants. He removed his hat and coat before dropping on his knees for his lover.

She eyed down at him curiously, growing more and more nervous with each of his movements. He gripped her thighs and pulled her lower body towards the edge of the chair, eliciting a small squeak from her.

“M-Mihawk, what are you…” She began, but stopped as soon as his soft lips connected with her bare thighs.

“Te deseo.” he whispered sensually against her skin. A wave of chills spread along her body as she was covered in goosebumps from head to toe; her core beginning to ache for him, “Relax. I want to enjoy you like this, mi reina.”

It was easier said than done as she laid back and her head began dizzying at his ministrations along her thighs. She stifled some nervous giggles as his facial hair along her skin was a bit ticklish but the way he was slowly approaching her throbbing cunt was making her entire body quake.

He littered her soft flesh with gentle kisses. Surprising her with a few nibbles and swipes of the tongue here and there as he enjoyed her taste. He wanted to ravish her, to show her how stunning he thought she was. Mihawk knew it took a lot of courage to dress up for him like this so he was determined to thank her in the most loving ways possible.

With slow movements, he began to spread her open, putting her scantily clothed core on full display for him. He licked his lips at the sight, causing her to cover her face in sheer embarrassment. She wanted to clamp her thighs shut, but she also wanted him to bury his tongue deep inside her already. He always gave her such mixed feelings during intimacy that made her body quiver and her heart beat at dangerous paces.

As his lips grew closer and closer, he swiped a single digit along the fabric, causing her body to jerk at the sensation. She was so needy for him already, though she would never admit it, so he wasted no time in sliding the lacy underwear to the side. That same curious finger trailed around her core, encircling around her most sensitive areas. Breathy moans escaped her lips as her nails dug into the armrests.

He made use of his right shoulder and opposite hand to keep her wide open for him while he slid his finger into her slick heat, creeping further in until he was knuckle deep. She bit her lip to stifle a loud moan as he began pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. He eyed up at her with curious glances, loving every reaction she was giving him, but he was eager to make her come completely undone. Another digit was soon added, and he could feel her thighs shaking, begging to close together. He kept her spread however, and as his pace remained steady, he brought his face into her core to lick at her clit.

“Mihawk!” She exclaimed his name over and over in loving praises as her head threw back against the chair. His tongue toyed with her sensitive nub, circling it, and sucking it. His two fingers were beginning to pump faster, slightly curling upwards with each exit to tease her special area. 

The penetration of his fingers was sporadic now as he pumped into her core with haste, never ceasing his attacks on her clit. The knot in her stomach was tightening by the second and she could feel herself on the cusp of release until he retreated his fingers from her completely. She gasped at the lack of contact, until he replaced his fingers with his face, tongue diving deep into her cavern. His tongue picked up the pace as he explored every inch of her, his soaked fingers making way to rub at her clit once again.

He lost control of her thighs now as they slipped from his grasp to tighten around his head. Mihawk moaned against her pussy as he enjoyed being trapped between her legs; he wanted nothing more than to live between those beautiful thighs. Her nails scratched desperately at his scalp while she pulled at his hair, toes curling rapidly as ecstasy was near. Tingles lit up her body, beginning from her toes and spreading upwards, and her body stiffened in anticipation. Sultry golden olden orbs looked up at her contorted face; an alluring signal to let go.

Her body jolted as she came hard against his lips, endearments and praises spilling from her mouth effortlessly. Mihawk lapped up her juices with pride and adoration, making sure to not waste a single drip. He watched her with amusement as her body went limp against his chair, the high making her glow even more beautifully than before, making him realize that he wasn’t done with her quite yet. It was their anniversary after all, and he needed to show her just how much he loved her.

He helped lift her body from the chair, pulling her into his lap on the floor in front of the fireplace. She smiled sweetly at him as he held her, admiring the glow of the fireplace on her skin.

“So, I guess you like it?” She questioned. He chuckled lightly, placing tender kisses along her flushed neck.

“Very much so. Where did you get it?”

Puzzled, she studied him, “You picked this out remember? The island we were at last week? You pointed it out to me as we were walking through town.”

He hummed, hardly paying attention any longer as he wanted to continue loving her, “How could I remember something so specific? I’ve imagined you in plenty of things like this before.”

Her cheeks burned bright at his confession and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, attempting to hide her embarrassment, “Mihawk…” She was a fool to worry about this all along.

“Eres el amor de mi vida.” A small smile graced his lips as he gently tucked strands of hair behind her ear. Mihawk kissed her sweetly while running his hands along the fabric, “Thank you for the anniversary gift. Allow me to give you mine.” Embarrassed as she was, she couldn’t possibly say no to the idea of the two making sweet, passionate love together by the fireplace. She’d be sure to buy something even better to wear for their next anniversary.


End file.
